


You Could've Saved Me

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Haphephobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loneliness, Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, sancest, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: Error was alone in the darkness of the in-between for a long time.He just wants to be saved.Why won't anyone help him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> had this written down for a month or so in my google doc. just posted it today and didnt bother to check for grammar. sorry if it sucks or whatever

Error was alone for a long time. Of course, he missed many things, and people.

He regretted what he'd done.

After falling down, all SOULs were sent here- to the in-between. He, however, having a natural ability to connect to the void, anti-void, multiverse, et cetera, had shifted space so he was nestled on a bleak platform, overseeing the death of many. He could save them, really, but he didn't have the will to. All he saw were colorful numbers, and his ability to talk had distorted even more than before.

He'd never felt so alone before.

He'd been such a horrible person, trying to destroy the AUs, but there were  _ so many.  _ Why couldn't Ink just-  _ nO, OnN, dN'To thkNI LkiE tHta, _ he thought, barely registering what he said in the first place.

A spasm of pain shook him as a SOUL crumbled into the fizzing static, dust spraying to and fro before also being absorbed by the extinctor.

He liked to call the layer of static and emptiness that, once you hit, you would die from, the extinctor.

Error could vaguely recall what had happened to get him here.

 

_ He darted throughout the multiverse, adrenaline pumping through his marrow as his blaster shot towards AUs. They burned, dusted, and disappeared. Power raised through Error, delighted pulses racing through him as he heard the screams of the monsters from the AUs he'd destroyed.  _ **_Finally!_ **

_ "Error, please- STOP!" He could faintly hear Ink behind him, trying to wipe out Error's attacks with the paintbrush he held. Using strategy, Error swiftly avoided them, shooting turquoise strings to catch the brush Ink owned. Once he had it in his grasp, he sent his blasters to attack it, multicolors beams of energy pumping into the brush and shattering it. _

_ Aha! He'd never felt so alive! _

_ He dashed left, taking out more AUs and Ink cried out from his loss of his only brush. Surely nothing could stop Error now! He proceeded to destroy more and more AUs, all the sappy and cringey ones being dealt with first before he burned the incomplete ones. Energy crackled through the air as more and more Sanses chased him, yelling,  _ **_screaming_ ** _ for Error to just  _ **_stop it!_ **

_ Just as Error was going to spring forward and dash down another hall, a familiar figure blocked his path. _

_ "Error, stop it! What the fuck is wrong with you?" His, admittedly crush, called out to him. _

_ "Wwwhat LUST coming MOVE throuGhHH--!" Error called out, voice jumping octaves as Lust stayed put. Error slowed down, trying to skirt past the figure before his hood was tugged backward. He opened his jaws to snap at the skeleton who  _ **_dared_ ** _ touch him, alarm bells going off in his head as he realized who it was. "PUT ME L-luST DoWN WhY?-!" _

_ Lust had deep hatred in his eyes as he threw Error to the ground. Error would have, if this was anyone else, dusted them, but this was his only..  _ **_friend._ ** _ "No, Error! Fuck you! What's your problem?" Lust's eyes blazed and hurt crawled through Error's SOUL. His brows furrowed and he pulled himself up, trying to run backward but meeting a mob of angry Sanses. _

_ Before he could mutter another word, he felt arms hoist him up and pin him to the chest of whoever had touched him. Error screamed, fear trickling through him as he was smothered by other Sanses. His vision went dark, and he felt  _ **_pain_ ** _ ripple through him as his name was chanted in vivid voices. _

 

Many times, Error had thought about dusting himself, but then he concluded that, no, this was his punishment. He deserved this, didn’t he? He deserved worse. He should be feel pain.

But he already  _ did. _

He was wracked in grief, self-hatred, and above all, regret. His chest was squeezed at all times, breathing became hard and not once was the knot in his throat untied.

He wished he could undo time, but he knew, he  _ knew _ it was fruitless. He could no longer right his wrong.

So he gave up.

He sat in the piercing cold of the darkness for a long time. He was numb, yet feeling. Scars embedded into his bones from where he’d chipped parts of himself away, tortured his body all the while relieving his mental state. He was useless.

Again, Error thought about dusting himself.

Again, Error told himself he deserved it.

And, again, he striked himself, although this was done carefully.

One hit, with the intent to kill, would end it all- but he couldn’t. Wouldn’t. He..

He was so  _ stupid! _

Lost in his thoughts, he stared blankly when a tremble shook him (harder than he was already shaking, mind you). He turned left and saw a rip in the verse before a familiar figure stepped through, closing the rip with a swipe of his brush.

“I-I-InnnK?-?” Error asked, voice twitching and jumping octaves.

Ink said nothing, staring with hatred an disbelief at Error.

“I didn’t expect to find you here. I thought I killed you,” Ink cooly said, eyes flickering colors until they settled on a bright red.

Error looked away for a moment, trying to calm his racing thoughts, before replying, “I escaaPPPed ddIe beFOOReR ccoCOuLd I-I.”

Ink didn’t quite understand what Error had said, but he sighed anyways. “You should be dead.” His once angry tone had made way for a somber one. “I’m so busy now. I have to fix all the shit you did.” Ink’s eyes flashed a few shapes before deciding they would be dark blue diamonds.

“tTATake Me bAacKK-?” Error asked quietly.

Ink merely shook his head, turning around and pulling the rip open again. Error could easily slip through now, be free, right his wrongdoing...

But he didn’t.

He watched as the pile of numbers known as Ink stepped through the tear, features becoming solid. He cast one more sad look toward Error, a brief flash of regret and anger, before the  rip slowly mended together in a seamless manner.

 

Error was alone again, and that was okay.

 

Quiet sobs filled the room, a shiver in the verse as Error let himself slip into the roaring static below.

A scream sounded, distorted regret washing over the in-between. The noise stopped, and the world shifted as the anomaly known as Error was scattered across time and space.

 

His last thought was one clear, without the glitching it should have, and unexpected- _ how would they feel with me gone for good? _

And for once, he felt peace, as if he knew the answer to the question never asked.

 

After all, how can a question be asked if the person who said it has ceased to exist?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry  
> [my tumblr, if you care](https://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com)


End file.
